


Remarkably ordinary

by PinaNaponi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Dragon!Lock, Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Art, dragon rider au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinaNaponi/pseuds/PinaNaponi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was furious. He had never been beaten by someone his age before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remarkably ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishsicle/gifts), [aiwa_sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aiwa_sensei).



> So. This one happened because I hung out on fishy's stream way to long. She colored the lines of aiwa_sensei and somehow we started to develop headcanons and something hit me and twenty minutes later this existed. I don't even know, lol. I might even write more of this AU.
> 
> This is the gorgeous piece of art that insipred it: http://fishsicle.tumblr.com/post/82241413372
> 
> (as usual this is unbeta'd and English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes please let me know)

Sherlock was furious. He had never been beaten by someone his age before. And Sherlock had fought many duels since he had finally gotten his license five months ago. The worst part, really, was who he had been beaten by. His opponent had been a rather short boy in somewhat shabby armour, though his dragon had been exceedingly well-trained and very beautiful. At first the game had been pretty one-sided but the other boy had fought back, driven his dragon to breathtaking turns and attacks. Sherlock had completely underestimated his abilities and when he had realized it had already been too late.

He patted the neck of his dragon, letting his fingers glide over the purple scales. "You did a good job, though." he murmured and the animal made a little snorting sound and nudged Sherlock's shoulder with its nose. At least he still had his companion and it wasn't like anyone of his family cared about his tournaments. They surely had other things to deal with, kingdoms to reign and all that stuff. Boring. Well, in future he would just research his opponents better and perfect his defence strategies. Being a natural didn't mean he couldn't work for his success.

"Uhm 'scuse me?" a voice behind him said and Sherlock spun around because he hadn't heard anyone coming. The boy that had beaten him stood next to the exit of the barn, looking a bit unsure but obviously very happy. He was about five inches shorter than Sherlock and pretty much the same age. His armour was indeed rather shabby, inherited, he concluded. Sherlock looked at him suspiciously. 

"Uhm, I just wanted to say thanks for the good duel, I guess. I've never had so much fun during a fight." the boy smiled and rubbed his neck with his engloved hand. His face was remarkably ordinary, quick blue eyes and reddened cheeks, a slight sunburn all over. His blonde hair was short and stuck up at his neck and temples. Sherlock wouldn't even have noticed him if he'd passed him on the streets. And still he was such a remarkable fighter. It occured to him that he should possibly say something but somehow he was at a loss for words. The boy shiftet uncomfortably, obviously considering to just leave.

"I'm John." he said instead. Sherlock looked at him in surprise, his eyes narrowed. John. What an ordinary name for such an extraordinary guy. Sherlock nodded. He considered what name to tell the boy. Usually when people realized who he was he could barely get rid of them. Being a prince brought so many lickspits and opportunists with it, people who wanted to benefit from his name and rank and Sherlock despised all of them. It didn't even matter that his brother Mycroft was the heir to the throne and Sherlock would never actually reign. If it was for him he would just fly the skies with his trusted dragon and study bees and the dynamics of the wind. Before Sherlock could even come up with a fake name John smiled at him and pointed at the stall next to him.

"Do you mind if I put my dragon there? She needs to rest and the dragon over there doesn't seem like he'd let her rest." His chin darted to a huge black and red dragon on the other end of the barn that indeed didn't look very friendly (to be precise it had just been pulling at its chains and almost bitten its owner in the leg. Not friendly at all). Sherlock looked back to the boy and nodded hesistantly, reaching for his dragon's neck again though he wasn't sure if to calm himself or his companion. The boy, John, smiled at him again and turned round, just to return a minute later followed by his gorgeous dragon, its scales shimmering golden though a little duller now than during the fight. Interesting, Sherlock thought.

"So...yours is a female?" he asked while the other boy was guiding the large animal onto a patch of hay. Sherlock didn't know why he'd asked but the other boy's (John!) smile made him forget to question it any further. "Yes." he replied enthusiastically. "She's still pretty young but we get along very well." his smile got even wider and his dragon shoved its nose under his armpit and purred. Sherlock couldn't quite conceal a smile. 

"Your next duel isn't before tonight, right?" he asked and John nodded.  
"Dinner?" the smile felt like glued to Sherlock's face. John's got even wider.  
"Starving!" he said and they even giggled a bit when they left their dragons behind and headed for the exit.


End file.
